


Taking Flight

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: 2.12 "The Catwalk" postep poem. (05/25/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: To Kipli who writes excellent Travis' fic. /within these brackets is what Travis is picturing/  


* * *

It had been a long hard week  
Flying the ship  
Through that storm  
Trying to keep her on course  
Avoid the worst eddies  
Trying to minimize the turbulence

So many little corrections  
So much to be aware of  
So much tension   
Coursing through his body  
For the smallest mistake  
Misjudging the smallest correction  
Could have led to disaster

Travis flexed his weary muscles  
Stretched out all the kinks  
Thankful he had been able  
To safely fly the ship  
Through the storm

The crew was safe  
And more importantly  
Malcolm was safe  
Even after the ship had been boarded  
By hostile aliens  
Malcolm was safe

Travis entered his cabin  
Slowly undressed  
Massaging tense neck muscles  
And headed to the shower  
He intended to savor the shower

He walked from the main cabin  
Into his small bathroom  
Completely nude  
Grabbing a pair of boxers  
To wear later for bed

He entered his shower  
Turned the water on  
And adjusted it until   
It was slightly hot  
A light steam rising  
To fill the bathroom

He stood under the spray  
For a minute or two  
Ran his hands through his hair  
Down along his face and chin  
Stopping to stroke his neck  
Lightly grazing his fingernails  
Over his chest

Circled his dark nipples  
Oh so slowly  
Before pinching them softly  
He kept teasing his nipples  
With his left hand  
And drew his right down  
To stroke and rub his abdomen  
Then barely touched the tip  
Of his long hard length

He gloried in the freedom  
Of exploring himself this way  
Of being under the hot spray  
He yearned to allow his body to fly  
In his mind's eye  
He pictured Malcolm entering the shower

/Malcolm had that sexy smirk  
On his face  
Eyes a stormy grey  
Blazing with desire  
Malcolm's body so lean and toned

Malcolm prowled towards him  
Stalking him like a tiger  
Sighting a deer  
Travis' longed to be eaten  
Claimed  
Forever a part of Malcolm

Malcolm was looking up at him  
With a happy anticipatory gleam  
In those glorious grey eyes  
Like the one he got  
When about to play with explosives

Malcolm's hair dripping wet  
His sensual lips opening  
Drawing Travis down for a kiss  
A deep desperate kiss  
So sweet and spicy  
And Malcolmy/

Travis moved his right hand  
To trace his own lips  
Imagining Malcolm's openness  
A hungry lascivious gleam  
Within those changeable eyes

/Malcolm took one   
Of Travis' hand within his   
Drawing it up to his lips  
For a tender gentle kiss  
Then placed both hands on Travis' chest/

Travis laid his own right hand  
Flat against his chest  
Malcolm would smile at the sight  
Of their hands intertwined  
Upon Travis' chest

/Such a glorious contrast  
Malcolm's mesmerizing pale skin  
Against his own darkness  
Malcolm's reserve dissolving  
With each drop of the shower's spray  
With each tender kiss  
With each desperate kiss

Malcolm insisted firmly   
Upon washing first  
Had Travis bend down  
So he could wash his hair  
Teasing him with a scalp massage  
And barely there touches  
On his face and jaw/

Travis mirrored his fantasy  
Giving himself the touches  
He longed for from Malcolm

/Malcolm took the wash cloth  
And some soap  
Slowly wash Travis' chest  
Spend some time caressing  
Circling over the nipples  
`We want to make sure  
We are thorough, don't we?'  
Malcolm teased with a mischievous smile

Malcolm turned him  
Washed his back  
Kissed along his spine  
Then Malcolm moved  
To wash his `bum'  
Massaging it slightly

Turning Travis again  
Giving teasing touches  
Light pinches  
Scraping his fingernails gently  
Randomly along Travis' skin/

Finally Malcolm would wash  
Travis' aching need

/Malcolm slid the cloth   
Up and down Travis' erection  
The roughness of the cloth  
So arousing against Travis' skin  
The shower's spray  
Now feeling like caresses  
From Malcolm's long  
Oh so talented fingers

Malcolm lifted Travis' balls  
Washing carefully  
Each intimate touch  
Sending waves of desire   
Through and over Travis'  
Then gently rinsed the lather off

Malcolm opened his delectable mouth  
Licked across the tip of Travis' cock  
Then licked his lips lasciviously  
As if to cherish the taste

Malcolm encased the tip  
Licked around and under the head  
Working his way with  
Small torturous advances and retreats  
Down the length  
Taking in as much as he could  
One hand reaching to fondle  
And slowly roll each testicle  
Swallowing and licking   
At the hardness within his mouth/

Travis gasped and braced himself  
With one hand against the shower wall  
The other steadily pumping his erection  
Waves of desire and need  
Were pounding through him  
Driving him relentlessly onwards

/Malcolm making him hover at the edge  
For as long as possible  
"Oh god Malcolm  
Stop torturing me  
Please Malcolm, oh God please!"  
Travis gasped/

Lost within the picture in his mind  
With a few frenzied strokes  
Lightning shot through him  
As he came hard  
Into the spray of the shower  
Frantically pumping  
Until drained

Travis slumped against the shower wall  
For a minute or two  
Turned off the spray  
Stepped out towards the full length mirror  
Steam filled the bathroom  
As he dried himself

Heart and soul aching  
Oh how he longed for Malcolm  
To hold him closely  
To cherish him  
To have Malcolm to come home to

Travis was determined to act  
To speak to Malcolm soon  
To approach the gorgeous armory officer  
And let Malcolm know what Travis wanted  
Ask Malcolm to consider a relationship  
With the intention of becoming lovers

Besides what was the worst  
Malcolm could do  
Throw him out an airlock?  
Not speaking of his desire  
Was killing Travis slowly anyway

So Travis knew he had to risk  
Had to hope  
His friend whom he had fallen for  
Had come to love  
Would be willing to accept  
Travis' outstretched hand  
Travis' invitation  
For Malcolm to take his hand  
And allow both of them to take flight.


End file.
